


Azúcar y corbatas

by lea1santome



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no estoy segura pero creo que fue mi primer McDanno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azúcar y corbatas

Una cosa está clara a Steve no le gusta que le ensucien su casa con azúcar glaseado de los donuts Danny, tampoco le gusta que el rubio no trate de encajar en la isla y no quiera quitarse esa odiosa corbata que le regalo su hija, (ese detalle le parece tierno a Steve, pero jamás se lo dirá pues teme que Danno le quiera arrancar la cabeza de un mordisco) , en Hawai no se debería llevar corbatas,.

Desde día cuando ve a Danny con la dichosa corbata, tiene que pensar en cosas no eróticas que le impida a fantasear con el rubio atado con la corbata al cabezal de la cama, completamente desnudo, se ve como sus manos recurren el cuerpo de su compañero, su boca saborea el azúcar glaseado que aun queda en la boca de su compañero.

Trata de no pensar que amordaza con la corbata a su compañero, trata de no pensar que tiene que regalar un par de corbatas a Danny (que gustosamente quiere atar a las muñecas de su compañero), de no buscar una excusa tonta para regalárselas como "Fumar la pipa de la Paz".

Pero no lo consiguió y necesita urgentemente una ducha fría, (si puede ser con el rubio policía)  
t


End file.
